tfsatthetablefandomcom-20200214-history
Bloater Fish
Bloater fish '''are amphibian fish native to Jahal Cove. They first appeared in episode 6. '''Biography Bloater fish resemble large red fish with stubby legs. According to Onslow Green, they do not taste very good and are not normally hunted unless a predator is desperate. Their skin is comparable to rubber and is highly durable. They frequent the beaches of Jahal Cove around winter. During this time, children play a game that involves poking the bloater fish in an attempt to make them scream. The one who succeeds is declared the winner. Adventures at the Table Chapter One Wake, Ezra, Eloy, and Onslow Green spotted a swarm of bloater fish after leaving Yeldin Cave. Eloy poked one with a sword, but it didn't respond. However, the fish screamed when water splashed over it. Onslow Green mentioned that it was strange to see so many bloater fish on the beaches in summer time, which Wake believed might be because the sea monsters are eating them. During the parley with captain Ave Lo in episode nine, Arundhati commented that Wake's aquan reminded her of the noise a bloater fish makes. On cue, a bloater fish waddled across the windowsill of the Flappy Stingray, screamed, and then waddled off. When Wake asked where it came from, Harros Pibbs said that they just show up and can't be gotten rid of. On their way to the south island, Ezra was pulled underwater by a giant, abyssal bloater fish. Wake managed to free him, but, in the ensuing battle, the creature destroyed both of their rowboats. Thankfully, the group managed to swim to the southern island, and, when the bloater fish tried to beach itself to kill them, it got its mouth stuck on a sand bar. A bloater fish appeared very far inland on the south island in episode ten. Eloy, in an attempt to sway Gulfur Flaegurr after he was told not to poison the various plants on the island, told him that he had open season on bloater fish. Gulfur tried to stab one with his knife, but the knife broke against the fish's skin. Chapter Two In episode twenty-seven, Gilbert the unicorn said that the unicorns of the hidden kingdom had seven bloater fish which they used for games. Wake bonded with the unicorn over their shared game and asked to play. Gilbert pointed him to a fish named Stupid Greg, which Wake punted, causing it to instantly scream. In episode twenty-eight, Gilbert offered to let Ysoria punt Stupid Greg, which she did after some coaxing from Wake. Stupid Greg and the other six bloater fish were left in the hidden kingdom when the unicorns traveled with Ysoria through the portal to North Xellus. In episode twenty-nine, a bloater fish ended up finding a bad batch of Hyt that was thrown off the Yeldin. At first, it seemed to have a positive effect, but then it screamed once it started hallucinating. Chapter Three In episode thirty-one, Wake, Ezra, Eloy, Redd, and Nedra discovered a colony of bloater fish while investigating a sandbar island. One of them was eaten by a giant eel. In episode thirty-two, Ezra accidentally hooked a Bloater Fish on his grappling hook when trying to fish out Wake and Nedra from the water. Notes & Trivia * Bloater Fish, alongside the Flappy Stingray are the two things Zito claims have been in every campaign he's ever written. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Creatures